


Conventionally Unconventional

by megacookie2002



Series: Pride 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Implied Relationship, M/M, Quick drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: Eddie Brock yearns for Anne, although he knows it’ll be a hard time winning her back. Especially since she just got engaged. But, in the meantime, he has Venom. And maybe that’s all he needs.





	Conventionally Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

> June 1: Symbrock
> 
> Short story, not too relationship-y, but implied.

Eddie sighs as he puts his phone away. Dan has proposed to Anne, and she’s accepted. Not that Eddie  _ cares _ or anything.

_              She belongs to  _ **_us_ ** _. Venom will take care of Dan. _

“No, Venom. You can’t  _ kill _ Dan,” Eddie sighs at Venom.

_              Why not? She belongs to  _ **_us_ ** _. _

“Anne is a person! I screwed up, this is my fault. She’s not a  _ thing. _ We just have to win her back before the wedding. Easy enough,” Eddie says, laughing nervously.

_              Eating is simpler. _

Eddie raises an eyebrow as he starts preparing chicken nuggets. 

“Don’t you think she’ll  _ know _ it was  _ us _ who killed him?” Eddie questions, pointing out the obvious to Venom.

Venom doesn’t respond. Eddie takes that as his answer. 

After a while, Venom finally speaks up.

_              In the meantime, you have  _ **_us_ ** _. _

Eddie sighs. 

“You’re right buddy, I do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a bunch of gay stories everyday for Pride Month. Like, an hour before writing this. So, thank you for reading this short little story.
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)
> 
> I also accept prompts if you want me to write a story for you! If you want me to gift the work to you, just let me know your AO3 username and I will!


End file.
